Konoha Ninja High
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: *HIATUS* Sakura Haruno goes to Konoha Ninja High. She convinces herself that she "hates" the oh-so-great, Sasuke Uchiha. But will a killer fire and a killer dad bring these two shinobi together? And WTF is Con's problem. Rating for language...
1. The Trouble Maker

Konoha Ninja High

The Trouble Maker

By: Asia Law

_RING!_ buzzed an alarm clock as it went off.

_Shut up would you _thought a short pink hair girl while smashing the alarm clock with her fist.

**Hi! My name's Sakura Haruno. Today was just another day at my ninja school, Konoha Ninja High. Today, as you could see, wasn't a good day. Well, you see yesterday, my teacher, Miss Tsunade, partnered us up with a person for an experiment on something (like I was paying attention). I got paired up with Sasuke Uchiha. Of course I'm happy but…I found out that he hates me so I think this project might just make it worse.**

The pink haired girl then raced out of bed and after a good 20 minutes was on her way to school. When she got to school, her luck turned for the worse.

A boy named Con pushed her up against the lockers and whispered in her ear, "You and me, dating, tonight at 7."

Sakura pushed him and said, "NO! I don't date people out of my 'species'."

"What did you say you little twerp?" screamed the boy as he pushed her up against the lockers again and dug his nails into Sakura arms.

"She said no." said a raven haired boy before he punched Con senseless.

"Sasuke?" whispered Sakura before she grasped on her bleeding arm.

Sakura's best friend, Jessiya Comakuro, came running to the scene where she saw Sakura.

"Ohmigod! Sakura are you ok?" cried Jessiya as she took a cloth out of her backpack and rapped it around her arm.

As the day went by, all Sakura could think about was Sasuke and why he saved her from Con. At the end of the day, while Sakura was walking home, Con was messing with her again.

"Come back to my house so we can 'study', ok?" said Con walking closer and closer to her.

"Let me say this nice and clear for you, ok? NO!" said Sakura before Con, again, grabbed her violently. S

akura let out a scream when, you guessed it, Sasuke Uchiha to the rescue!

"I'm pretty sure the first time was enough…" Sasuke said while getting Con's attention.

"But if you want another beating, I'm perfectly fine with that." Sasuke finished while cracking his knuckles. Con stood there acting all cool, but he wasn't. As soon as Sasuke activated his Sharingan, Con went running like a little girl.

"Sakura, are you ok?" said Sasuke walking over to Sakura and helping her up.

"Y-yeah, I'm just a little confused. Why did you help me Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave a little smirk and said, "Would you rather me not help you?"

"NO! It's just…I'll be quite now." said Sakura as she picked up her bag on the ground.

"Well, I guess I should going now." said Sakura as she began to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Hang on a second. If you walked home, Con just gonna do something to you again. Why don't you come over to my place for a bit." said Sasuke.

_Did my ears deceive me? Did Sasuke, **Sasuke Uchiha**, just ask me to come over to his house? Ohmigod! I must be dreaming _thought Sakura before answering "yes". When Sasuke and Sakura got to his house (not the Uchiha mansion), Sasuke opened the door and let her in.

"Nice place you got, Sasuke." said Sakura. She put her bag on the small table by the door, took off her shoes, and looked around the house.

"Glad you think so." Sasuke said while taking of his shoes and walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura, can I tell you something?" said Sasuke as he took her hands into his.

_What is he doing _she thought. "

Uh, sure. What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I really like you, Sakura. I liked you for a long time but, I didn't know how to tell you. But now I feel as if I can tell you anything. Will you be my girlfriend?" Sakura almost fainted at Sasuke's words. She felt as if time just came to a complete halt.

"Of course!" she managed to say as she flew into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke then kissed her passionately on the lips and then moved to her neck. Even though Sakura was enjoying this, she pushed him gently.

"Sasuke, now's not the time. Maybe later." she said as she gave him a wink which sent chills up his spine.

Sasuke then gave her one more kiss on the lips and walked over to the kitchen.

"You want something to eat, Sakura?" said Sasuke while roaming the fridge. **(A/N Sorry for the randomness. Later on you'll understand why that is there.)**

"Uh, sure, I guess." Sasuke pulled out a few rice balls and put them on a plate.

Sasuke and Sakura ate their snack quietly. When they finished, Sakura walked over to the couch and sat down. She crossed her legs and began to read a magazine on the table. There were a few moments of silence before they heard a big _BOOM _in the sky. Sakura rushed to the window as she saw it began to pour rain.

"Oh no! Now I'm never gonna get home in this weather." said Sakura walking back to the couch.

Sasuke began to blush (a light, barely seen blush) as he said, "W-well…I g-guess you can s-stay here till the rain stops."

Sakura's head shot up as she looked at the blushing Sasuke. She nodded her head "yes" as she thought. A few hours later… Sasuke heard something, or someone, outside. He stood up and walked outside. After a minute, Sasuke still hasn't come back. Just as she opened the door, she heard a crashed. She looked outside only to see a girl on top of Sasuke and she was kissing him. Sakura grabbed her bag, pulled on her shoes, and ran over to them.

"How could you do this. You just told me that you love me and then you do this. Forget it!" snapped Sakura as she ran away crying.

Sasuke then pushed the crazed fan girl off of him and cried, "SAKURA!!"

He knew there was no hope of her coming home, or him chasing her in the pouring rain, so her ran back inside and picked up the phone.

He dialed Sakura's cell phone hoping she would answers. Unlucky for him, the answering machine picked up.

"Hi, this is Sakura Haruno! For some reason I can't get to my cell phone so leave-" He didn't even bother leaving a message because she would listen to it anyway.

A week went by and Sakura was ignoring Sasuke point blank. He'd always tried to talk to her but she just glared at him and walked away. Sasuke was finally finish of her giving him the silent treatment. It was 8 o'clock and it was pouring rain. Sakura was checking her email when she heard music play. She looked out the window and saw Sasuke standing out there, in the rain, holding a radio which was playing her favorite song, _Better in Time. _Sakura was enjoying the music when she heard something. Sasuke, _**the** _Sasuke Uchiha, was singing along. **(A/N I know it's a girl who wrote the song but what the hell! LOL)**

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I cant forget you  
After all that we've been through_

Go in, come in  
thought I heard a knock  
who's there? no one  
thinking that I deserved it  
now I realize that I really didn't know  
you didn't notice, you mean everything  
quickly imp learning, to love again  
all I know is, I'ma be ok

thought I couldn't live without you  
its gonna hurt when it heals to  
it'll all get better in time  
even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
it'll all get better in time

how could I turn on the TV  
without something there to remind me  
was it all that easy  
to just put aside your feelings

if im dreaming  
don't wanna let, hurt my feelings

but that's the path, I believe in  
and I know that, time will heal it  
you didn't notice, you mean everything  
quickly im learning, to love again  
all I know is, I'ma be ok

thought I couldn't live without you  
its gonna hurt when it heals to  
it'll all get better in time  
even though I really love you  
im gonna smile cause I deserve to  
it'll all get better in time

since there's no more you and me  
its time I let you go so I can be free  
and live my life how it should be  
no matter how hard it is ill be fine without you  
yes I will

thought I couldn't live without you  
its gonna hurt when it heals to  
it'll all get better in time  
even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
it'll all get better in time

Sasuke then spoke into the microphone and said, "Sakura, I meant every word. Will take me back and be my girlfriend again?" Before Sakura could answer, she ran downstairs, out the door, and jumped onto Sasuke.

"Of course. That was the best thing anyone ever did for me. I didn't know you could sing." Sakura giggled as she pressed her lips against Sasuke's.

He kissed her back with twice as more passion.

_To Be Continued…_

_oxoxoxoxo_

Shit. Sorry for making Sasuke so open and OOC but, whateva! Later on in the story, you'll understand why he is so OOC. Hope you liked it and the other chappies should be in soon!

Cherry


	2. I Spy Something Strange

Konoha Ninja High 2

I Spy Something Strange

By: Asia Law

It was about 8:30 in the morning when Sakura's cell phone went off. She had awoken from her deep, DEEP sleep only to hear her annoying ringtone go off. She thought about letting it go to answering machine but she saw the name on the screen. Sasuke Uchiha. She quickly ran over to the phone, cleared her throat and answered. Ever since Sakura and Sasuke started dating, his voice even made her happy.

"Hello?" she said even though she knew it was Sasuke.

_"Hey Sakura, its Sasuke. Did I wake you up or something?"_

"No, you didn't." She lied threw her teeth.

_"Great! Anyways, I know we had a date and everything tonight but Neji invited me over to his house to sleep over. I haven't seen him in a while so I said yes. Is that ok with you?"_

"Sure, no problem! We'll just re-schedule then. Well, I'll see you later then."

_"Thanks Sakura, I really am glad you're not mad or anything. Love you."_

"Love you too, Sasuke! Bye"

_"Bye."_

Sakura then hung up the phone and lay back down.

_It's just one date. And he's gonna hang out with the guys anyway. I'm not mad _thought Sakura before she closed her eyes.

The minute she fell asleep, her phone rang again. She was about to do the same thing before but she saw the name. Hinata Hyuuga. She picked up her phone.

"Hey Hinata!" she said gladly.

_"Hey Sakura! The girls and I are gonna have a sleep over thing here at my house and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"_

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Sasuke just…Sasuke! Neji lives with you, right?"

_"Right."_

"Sasuke called me and told me that Neji's having a sleep over with the guys tonight."

_"I know. That's why we wanted to sleep over TONIGHT! Honestly, it was all Ino's idea."_

"Now I get it. I'll be there! Bye."

_"Ok see ya!"_

**Hey! It's me, Sakura Haruno again. As you could see, I was having a great morning. I got a little sad call, from my new boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. Imagine, me, a normal kunochi-to-be who goes to Konoha Ninja High, is the new girlfriend of Sasuke Uchiha, a boy with a million fangirls. Anyways, I also got a call from on of my best friend, Hinata Hyuuga. As you can see, we are gonna have a sleep over with my other best friends, Ino Yamanaka, Temari, and TenTen. This is gonna be so much fun.**

Sakura hung up her phone. She was afraid if she went to sleep, someone would call again so she got up out of bed and went downstairs. The whole day she thought about was spying on the guys.

At Hinata's house…

"Ok," said Neji as he walked into his room with Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"What should we do?"

"Let's go spy on the girls!" said Naruto in his perverted tone.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for teme? You know you want to see Sakura doing something…" Naruto said before Sasuke smacked him again.

_Of course I do. I'll just wait till I'm out numbered. Heheheh _thought Sasuke.

While the guys were thinking about what to say, they heard music coming from down the hall.

"I think that's coming from Hinata's room." said Neji.

Of course, Naruto was the first one to dash to the doorway of Neji's room.

"Are you guys coming or what?" he said.

They guys gave each other one quick look and ran behind Naruto.

When they reached Hinata's room, they covered their chakra and opened the door slightly. What they saw was amazing to their perverted mines. The guys keep their eyes one their girls while Sasuke kept his eyes on Sakura. She was wearing a see threw shirt with a black bra under it and VERY short-shorts.

_Oh my god _they all thought as they saw the girls dancing.

Neji nudged Sasuke a whispered, "You know, Sakura got some moves."

"Shut up! You don't hear me talking about TenTen."

When the guys looked up, they saw the door wide open, the music off, and the girls starring at them, shaking their heads in disappointment. The guys shot up while mad blushing. They were about to make a run for it before they heard Ino's voice.

"You know guys, if you wanted to look at us all day, why did you just come party with us." said Ino as she turned on the music and they began dancing again.

They guys shrugged and ran over to their girls. Everyone was dancing except Sakura and Hinata. Their shyness over came them.

Naruto ran over to Hinata, who was only wearing short-shorts and a very tight purple tank top. He just grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She immediately overcame her shyness and began dancing with Naruto. Hinata, the queen of shyness, was dancing and Sakura was still embarrassed to let Sasuke see her looking like this.

"Why aren't you dancing, Sakura." said Sasuke as he sat down next to Sakura.

Sakura, who was REALLY embarrassed right now, grabbed her sweater and put it on.

"On _my_ point of view, you look better _without _that sweater." said Sasuke as he stopped Sakura from zipping the sweater up.

"R-r-really? So you think I look prettier that this?" she said. She took off her sweater and Sasuke just sat there staring at Sakura's "perfect body" cough-herchest-cough.

"Of course." he said as they both stood up and started dancing.

As soon as the song was over, a slow song came on. Sasuke pulled Sakura closer to him as he wrapped her arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and danced with him.

_You better not change the song, Ino-pig _thought Sakura as she noticed the guys kissing their girls.

She smiled at the fact everyone was happy when she felt Sasuke beginning to kiss her neck. He dug deeper into her neck as he moved from left to right.

_He's such a good kisser _moaned Sakura in her thoughts Sakura she ran her fingers threw his hair.

The small sleepover of Neji and Hinata's just turned into a make out party.

oxoxoxoxox

Moshi Moshi. Sorry for the cliffie! Whateva! Anyways, I love how Hinata and Sakura have a sisterly connection and I know you guys do too. Come one, admit it! Anyways, next chappies coming out soon! Thankies! RxR purty please!

Cherry


	3. What's Wrong with Sakura?

Konoha Ninja High 3

Konoha Ninja High 3

What's Wrong with Sakura?

By: Asia Law

The next morning at the Hyuuga household…

"Morning." said Neji getting out of his bed.

They all were getting up when they heard loud music coming from downstairs. Hinata and Neji live along now so they didn't bother anyone. Right away, Sasuke knew what song it was. It was _Take My Heart _by Shonen Stars **(A/N Made it up, ok?)** It was Sakura's favorite song and ring tone on her cell phone. The guys rushed downstairs to see the girls singing and making breakfast. Their eyes almost fell out of their sockets.Sasuke was about to die when he saw Sakura! She was wearing short jean shorts, a tight pink tank top, and Sasuke's arm warmers from when they were 13. He gave it to her.

"Wow, Sakura, you look…wow." Sasuke managed to spit out as he hugged Sakura from behind.

"You don't look so bad yourself." said Sakura before she burst out in laughter.

Sasuke starred at her in confusion as the other girl burst into laughter and pointing at their guys. Sasuke looked down to see that he was only in his boxers. The guys blushed like crazy as their girlfriends laughed at them. Naruto was wearing ramen printed boxers, Sasuke was wearing black boxers, Neji in grey, and Shikamaru in dark green. The guys ran upstairs as the girls continued their laughter.

**Hey! It's me, Sakura Haruno again! Well, as you can see, this morning was pretty, funny. What am I saying? It was hilarious. Anyways, I know that I embarrassed Sasuke and the guys and al but, it was still worth it. Even Hinata cracked up a bit. Wait, I heard something.**

Before the girls knew it, the power went out. They let out a scream as they stood in the pitch black kitchen. They heard loud noises coming form the stairs. They let out a scream before they felt something on their lips. They lights came back on as Sakura saw Sasuke. He pressed his lips deeper into hers. Sakura broke this kiss as she saw the same thing that happened to her happen with TenTen, Ino, and even Hinata. Temari was in on the whole plan so she was the one turning off the lights.

"What are you doing?" she said while looking at Sasuke evil grin.

"Pay back." said Sasuke as began to kiss her neck.

"Ahem." said Ino getting the two lovers attention.

"Get a room." Sasuke then turned to Sakura and gave her the famous Uchiha smirk.

"Pervert." she whispered as she walked over to the girls. Sasuke shrugged then walked over to the guys.

Sasuke shrugged and walked over to the guys. A few minutes later, Sakura's phone went off.

"Hello?" she asked answering the phone.

There was a moment of silence before Sakura dropped her phone and ran threw the front door with full speed. The guy, who were worried/scared, ran after the pink haired kunochi as she ran down the streets. They finally reached Sakura's house when all hell broke lose. Sakura's house had burst into flames. She was about to run in because she remember her mother was insde and she had a cold so she couldn't walk or anything. Before she could even move, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the girl and kept her from killing herself in the fire.

"What the fuck, Sasuke? LET GO OF ME!" cried Sakura as she tried to free herself from the Uchiha's grasp, but it was no use.

"Do you think I'm stupid! I won't let you kill youself Sakura!" countered Sasuke, tighting his grip on hte pink haired girl.

"Mother." she whispered before bursting into tears.

Sasuke rocked her back and forth like a injured child and storked her hair. He felt terrible. How could so much pain be forced upon one girl.

oxoxoxoxox

Why the hell why I such a bastard? cry I can't believe I kill Sakura's mother. Well, in the next few chappies, you'll understand. See, ur catching on with my pattern, ne? If you aren't, your retared, JK! RxR, thankies! Love ya! Oh and sorry for the major cliffhanger! Whateva, ne? I'm such a quack! LOL

Cherry


	4. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note 1:**

**Yo! I'm sad to say this but I'm taking a brake from this story. I know what your thinking. "Why the hell would she take a break from SasuSaku stories?!" I have finished chappies 4, 5, and 6 but they are on my lap top and it has NO internet. That is a total pain in my ass but this story WILL continue as soon adn I by a jump drive and transfer it to this computer. Sorry for the inconvince (aka a total crap show) but check out my other sotries and stay in touch for updates. Maybe a miracle could happen and I'll have some money for a jump drive! LOL. Sorry and again!**

**Cherry**


	5. Important Notice: Hiatus

**Important Notice #2:**

**Hey guys! It's Cherry again. I'm sad to say that in all this time, I won't be able to get that jump drive for a while because...well Im flat broke so yeah. I'm sorry so this story will be on hiatus for a...long duration. But please, read my other stories. THOSE are gonna be finished and/or completed so yeah. Once again my apologises and I hope you at least enjoyed the story SO FAR!**

**_-CherryBlossomSavior_**


	6. I am BACK! IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL!

To my adorable, kind, surprisingly STILL loyal readers:

Thank you ALL for still supporting me and staying loyal to my stories. From the bottom of my heart, I truly am sorry that I haven't updated in too long of a time. What has it been, 3 years already? That's far too long and I seriously cannot express how sorry I am. However, I am proud to say I'm finally back and will proudly be editing and updating as much as I can with my in-progress stories. Maybe even posting a NEW story or two (I'll just keep it at oneshots for now so I don't put you guys in this kind of situation again with my extremely too-long-to-keep-its-meaning "hiatuses" haha.

Once again I'm completely and genuinely sorry. /: I will be posting this chapter in ALL of my in-progress stories so all the different followers/alerters I have for each story will know the same thing.

If you see this message on this story, that means I am in the progress of editing my past stories and chapters to make them more efficient and readable, updating them from my 12-year-old perspective on writing (which was pretty horrible if you ask me haha). So please, I know I shouldn't be asking this, but can I keep your patience for just a little while longer while I get everything up to date?

Thank you all so much! You guys truly give me hope. (:

~Cherry-chan


End file.
